my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Levi Kēte
This page is the property of Pokemonboy3000, so please don't edit anything. Thanks! Levi Kēte is a student at U. A currently training to become a pro hero. Appearance Levi is a teen of average build, his race is unknown as he shares the same pinkish-red squid like skin coloration that his father Kratis has, with some of the white streaks found on his mother body. He he teal aquamarine hair which he neither of his parents exhibit. Hero Costume His costume is modeled after a squid unsurprisingly,, it has a head like a giant squid, which can zip down and reveal his head. Besides that it is a sleek, hydrodynamic jump suit that has a tank of water on it's back. Personality Levi is a surprisingly kind individual taking after neither of his parents, he enjoys helping people and that is one of his primary motivators to be a hero. He will do anything to help out his friends, which leads to him being taken advantage of on occasion as he will put everyone else's desires over his own. He is also a very observant individual noticing the nuances of situation and other small details that often go unnoticed. He is uncompromising on his goal of becoming a hero and has been shown to be quite competitive. While he has no desire to be a top hero as he doesn't feel he can accomplish that goal with his quirk, he will assist other heroes who are more capable than him. However, he has shown to be sneaky and conniving like in the U.A sports festival where he past the obstacle course by sticking to a large students back and letting them carry him through all the challenges. He is very protective of his identity and has been working tireless to hide the fact that his parents are two of the most infamous villains from his classmates. History Early Life Son of the infamous duo Kratis and Calmara Kēte, he grew up constantly on the run from Pro Heroes with his family. His parents had hope his Quirk would be strong enough to rival theirs so he could join them in a life of crime, but upon discover the extent of his abilities they deemed him useless for lacking raw power. They abandoned him and he was apprehended by the heroes at the age of 8 and placed in an orphanage. He grew to resent his parents and wanted to be a hero to right their wrongs and eventually catch them. He eventually applied to U.A., and scored very well on the written exam, however he scored poorly on the practical exam only taking out 4 easy villains and 2 medium ones. He ended up getting knocked out when he pushed another student out of the way from a hard villain, this act gave him enough hero points to get admitted anyway though. At U.A. Levi felt very much like a fish out of water when he first arrived he quickly became friends with Tanya Jūken as they were both two of the lowest ranked heroes with similar aspirations. During the first quirk assessment he performed below average as the only test he did well in was the 50 meter dash since he slid down it on his own ink and propelled himself like he was in the water. He was luckily paired with Tanya for the Battle trial and they were placed on the heroes team. They went up against Sandra, who's quirk allows her to manipulate sand, and Vyck, who could launch himself and store concussive force. Despite the clear disadvantage they faced they were able to pull off a victory by playing to their strengths. While Tanya distracts Vyck, Levi camouflages himself and sneaks into the room, he retrived the core after avoiding all the sand Sandra set up without her even noticing he entered the room. In the unforeseen simulation joint he and Tanya decided to pair up again when rescuing civilians from the various locations. They came out above average as their teamwork had improved. They set the record for the flood zone due to Levi's inclination for water, they also performed very well in the Downpour zone. However, they took last place in the conflagration zone due to Levi drying out and needing to be saved himself. Sports Festival Levi was excited to compete in the sports festival and since he desired to win it, him and Tanya decided to go it alone. In the obstacle course Levi decided to play to his strengths, he made it through the first two obstacles by sticking to Vyck's back and camouflaging so he didn't notice him. Vyck was strong enough that he didn't notice Levi. This got him through the battle robots and the floating platforms. He ditched Vyck once they got to a new obstacle a lake that required swimming and the avoidance of water robots, Levi performed very well here and was able to make head way in the race. He had more difficulty making it past the automated turret firing squad as the last obstacle, but he managed to finish 16th out of 40 so he was quite proud of himself. In the next event: Search and Destroy Levi, unsurprisingly decided to team up with Tanya once again, and a new friend she made during the competition Zeitan, from the support course. All three were surprised when Maverick, the 3rd place hero, ask if he could join their team. Naturally they agreed and chose Levi to be the their hider, and Maverick to be their searcher. Levi made use of his camouflage and was able to keep their flag from being stolen giving them 500 points. Maverick was able to collect the flags from 3 other teams so in total they earned 2000 points which landed them in first place for the team event. In the battle tournament Levi was in the 8th and final battle of the second round facing off against Vyck, who was looking forward to crushing him as revenge for tricking him earlier. Levi knew he was no match for physical competition and played to his strengths once again. He used his mesmerizing mayhem to confuse Vyck while keeping a distance, and firing ink. While people thought this was random firing it made a pattern that allowed Levi to slide in close and bite Vyck. He injected powerful toxins into him, and left him writhing in pain on the floor until he gave up. A second bite administered the antivenom and allowed him to recover. He faced off against Maverick in the second battle and said that he wouldn't hold back because they were friends. This disappointed Maverick, and Levi didn't know why. When he finally convinced him to explain Maverick admitted that he hoped him and Levi could be more than friends, which confused Levi. The next time Levi got close Maverick kissed him, which left him completely shocked and immobilized knocking him out of the tournament in the Quarter finals. He continued cheering for Tanya and Maverick for the remainder of the tournament and was ecstatic when Maverick won. Quirk, Skills and Abilities Cephalopod: ' ' '''Put quite simply Levi has many characteristics of cephalopods giving him the following powers * His body is soft and squishy allowing him to fit through openings the size of a key hole * He can spray ink from his mouth * He can stretch his arms up to 13 meters. * He has suction cups on his hands which help him grip objects and stick to walls * He can rapidly alter the color and texture of his skin * He can regrow lost limbs in a couple hours * He has a venomous bite * He has Bioluminescence * He can swim at speeds of 22mph, breath underwater, and withstand the pressures of the deep ocean. However he also needs to soak his body once every 3 hours to avoid drying out and is extremely susceptible to heat as high temperatures will cause him to dry out faster. '''Moves: 'Mesmerizing Mayhem: '''Since he can alter his skin tone in under a second like a cuttlefish he often rapidly flashes colors to affect his opponent. Less intelligent foes get hypnotized and are completely captivated by the display and left in a trance, for most however it makes it very difficult to focus on him and messes with spatial perception making him a harder target to hit and avoid. '''High Intellect: ' While unknown if this is related to his quirk Levi has been shown to be quite intelligent, he always quick to understand a puzzle, and has been able to determine how other's quirks work quickly by observation. Additionally he is able to come up with strategies to utilize his abilities to the most and take on much more powerful opponents. Equipment '''Costume: '''His costume changes color and texture to match his allowing him to camouflage his clothes as well. It also contains enough water to re-hydrate himself in an emergency. Relationships Tanya Jūken Tanya is without a doubt Levi's best friend. Despite their many differences they were able to quickly bond over their shared goal to become top heroes, and similar backgrounds. Tanya liked Levi's lighthearted personality and innovation when it came to using his quirk. They would often team up whenever they had the chance and even chose desks next to each other in class. Levi would often help her out with Homework, while she would train him in combat. Besides that they were often seen talking and hanging out together outside of class, and after learning he was staying by himself in public housing, Tanya insisted that Levi move in with her. Despite this their friendship has been strained at times. Levi thinks Tanya can be a bit too serious at times and Tanya can get annoyed by Levi's less serious personality. They are both competitive so both will try their best to win if it comes down to it, but they prefer to work together if possible. Maverick Tersam Levi's current boyfriend ever since the end of the sports festival. Levi was initially very shy around him and would camouflage and hide anytime he came around him and Tanya as he was uncomfortable around powerful quirk users. During the sports festival after Tanya figured out what was going on she insisted they work together after Maverick requested to be on their team. During this time Levi got more comfortable around him and considered him a friend. During their battle in the tournament Maverick admitted to Levi how he felt and kissed him. While, Levi was shocked and this resulted in his elimination from the tournament, he felt the same way and they began dating shortly after Maverick's victory. Zeitan Orochi Levi met Zeitan after Tanya introduce him to her. They formed a very quirk nerd friendship as they are both intelligent teens. Levi often helps her when she is tinkering with her machines and otherwise they watch anime together on the weekends. Zeitan also tries to help Levi better himself as a hero, and it was her who first told him that he had the power to regrow lost limbs, however she creeped him when she offered to test it. Vyck Namlfe Vyck is an often rival of Levi, they have been matched up to battle on 2 separate occasions with Levi' team coming out on top each time. Levi has decided to trick him on occasion which has furthered his dislike of him. Natasha Turbo Like most of the class Levi doesn't like her. At first he thought she was just a jerk and a bully but overtime grew to dislike her for more personal reasons. Since her mother is an american hero she was aware of his parents and used this to blackmail him. However his hatred of her stems from how she so needlessly abused Tanya and kept her in the ring during their fight. He cheered like everyone else when Maverick defeated her. Trivia * He applied to U.A. because he assumed Japanese heroes wouldn't recognize his similarities to the American criminals Kratis and Calmara.